


I Have You Now, My Pretty!

by Pleasant_Boy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Boy/pseuds/Pleasant_Boy
Summary: The flush on Noir's face was genuine, light shades of pink creeping out from the edges of her black mask. "H-How dare you put your filthy hands on me!" she squeaked with false indignation, actively stopping herself from leaning into Panther's touch. "What do you intend to do with me, villain?!" she snapped, forcing herself to meet Ann's icy gaze. On an average day where theyweren'tacting out their wildest fantasies, looking into Ann's eyes threatened to turn her insides to jelly. The confident smirk on Panther's face as she looked down at her with one hand gripping her chin was so beautiful it made Haru ache.Panther laughed, haughty and arrogant. "Do you thinkthat'sme putting my hands on you?" she asked, eyes gleaming, and before Noir knew it she was on her back, helpless, as Panther straddled her waist. "No, Noir,thisis how it feels when I put my filthy hands on you."Ann has always wanted to be a gorgeous villain. Haru has always wanted to be a dashing heroine. There's a specific trope that very much appeals to them both.





	I Have You Now, My Pretty!

Noir struggled in vain against the ropes that held her wrists behind her back and bound her ankles together, angrily biting the white cloth between her teeth. At least the plush red couch her captor had placed her on was comfortable, easing the strain of the rope digging into her delicate skin.The rest of the room was similarly lavishly furnished—a small golden chandelier hung from the high ceiling, and the carpet beneath her feet was patterned with elegant, spiraling designs. The Palace's distortion was weaker here, so at least there was no risk of being set upon by shadows while helpless.

And yet, there was still no sign of the one who'd caught her. With a huffy exhale and a flick of her head to toss a few errant fluffs of hair out of her eyes, Noir resolved herself to sitting back against the couch, spine straight and chin held high as she stared at the doors. They'd have to show their face sooner or later.

...but preferably sooner, because she understood that making her wait was part of building the tension, but she was starting to get a little worried about— _oh! She's here!_

Noir's heart fluttered wildly as she put on her best, fiercest glare and aimed it square at the slowly opening doors.

"Oh, look who wandered right into my trap," Panther purred, shutting the double doors behind her as she looked at Noir with a wicked smile on her face. Noir's—she hoped—fearsome glare quickly gave way to a look of genuine surprise. Ann had let her hair down. It fell around her shoulders, down to her elbows, blonde strands catching the chandelier's golden light and seeming to sway and bounce with every step she took toward her prey. Such a small change, and it had already made a world of difference to their game.

Panther slid her mask up off her face, placing it down on the table by the couch before coming to a stop in front of Noir, who looked up at her in awe. A little smirk, different from Ann's beaming smiles, crossed her lips. "Have you lost all your fighting spirit already, Noir?" she chided, running a gloved finger beneath her chin. That snapped Haru out of her powerfully gay reverie. Getting back into character, she glowered up at Panther from beneath the brim of her hat, teeth clenched around the gag in her mouth as she wriggled in her seat.

"Does the little heroine have something she wants to say to her superior?" Panther asked, briefly considering taking off Noir's hat before deciding that, no, it was going to be much cuter when it was the only thing she was wearing. Noir nodded rapidly, the feathery plume on the hat bouncing back and forth with her motion.

"Hmm… alright. I suppose it'll be more fun to hear you beg for mercy anyway," the blonde villain said wickedly, her fingers lingering just slightly too long around Noir's lips as she pulled down the cloth gag, damp with spit.

The flush on Noir's face was genuine, light shades of pink creeping out from the edges of her black mask. "H-How dare you put your filthy hands on me!" she squeaked with false indignation, actively stopping herself from leaning into Panther's touch. "What do you intend to do with me, villain?!" she snapped, forcing herself to meet Ann's icy gaze. On an average day where they _weren't_ acting out their wildest fantasies, looking into Ann's eyes threatened to turn her insides to jelly. Now, she was almost certain she was going to have heart palpitations. The confident smirk on Panther's face as she looked down at her with one hand gripping her chin was so beautiful it made Haru ache.

Panther laughed, haughty and arrogant. "Do you think _that's_ me putting my hands on you?" she asked, eyes gleaming, and before Noir knew it she was on her back, helpless, as Panther straddled her waist. "No, Noir, _this_ is how it feels when I put my filthy hands on you."

Noir squeaked, her gasp catching in her throat as Panther groped her breasts through her pink blouse. Her touch was rougher than it had ever been before, squeezing soft flesh between eager hands. Panther's fingertips dug in harder, and Noir's yelp brought a smug smile to her face.

"Aah! Don't!" Noir whimpered, not at all convincingly.

"So pretty," Panther murmured, dipping her head down to Noir's chest to lick at her through her shirt. "I bet that's why you wear this vest, huh? To show these off?" A gentle bite to her nipple made Noir cry out again as she writhed desperately underneath Panther.

"I don't show off!" she said, and this time the embarrassment was genuine.

"Mhmm," Panther said, rolling her eyes, "and I don't show mine off either." A patch of Noir's thin blouse clung wetly to her skin, damp from the attentions of Panther's mouth. "Oh no, I got your shirt wet. Here—"

With a sudden tear, the villain made quick work of the heroine's shirt, buttons flying across the room with a loud snap. Before Noir had time to process it, Panther's mouth was on her chest again, ravenously biting and sucking as she pinned the girl down by her shoulders. "That's better," she whispered, her breath hot. "All exposed for me." She stripped her gloves off. "All mine to do whatever I please with." Her manicured nails dug into Noir's breasts as she ran her tongue from her chest to her neck. 

"Ann—ah! Panther—" Noir moaned, arching her back to press herself up into her partner's eager hands. 

"Oh? Do you want more?" A gentle bite to her earlobe, another hard tug with her fingers.

Noir stopped herself from whining _yes, obviously!_ at the last second—it would be so much more satisfying not to give in yet. So she jerked her head away with a defiant 'hmph!', sending her hat tumbling off the side of the couch and onto the floor.

Panther straightened up, crossing her arms as she looked down at the bound girl beneath her. The chandelier's soft glow haloed around Ann's wavy blonde hair, and Haru bit her lip to stop herself from begging for more instantly. "What are you doing?" she asked, her heart racing as Panther stood up in front of the couch, taking the whip at her side in her hands. Panther grabbed Noir's arm with her free hand, roughly pulling her off the couch and onto her knees on the carpeted floor. Noir took the opportunity to wiggle her wrists and flex her hands—the rope wasn't that tight, but her hands had been on the verge of falling asleep.

Any more questions were interrupted as Panther reached up to her own chest, pulling down the zipper at the center of her red catsuit. As it traveled downwards, slowly exposing a stripe of creamy skin, Noir felt her mouth water. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward and plant open-mouthed kisses against Ann's belly, but she held fast, settling for shamelessly ogling her as she continued unzipping.

Panther sat on the couch and looped the whip around the back of Noir's neck, taking one end in each hand. "I think it's time you were a little more gracious to your hostess, little heroine," she said, tugging forward with both hands. Noir gasped, falling forward without the aid of her hands to balance her, catching the side of her face on Panther's vinyl-clad thighs. Panther placed one hand beneath her chin, forcing her to make eye contact again before spreading her own legs wider. "Be a good girl and make me come."

With that, she tugged on the whip again, bringing Noir's face down against her exposed pussy. 

The moan Noir made was rather unbecoming for a hero, but she didn't care at that point. Panther was already wet before Noir's tongue even touched her. The blonde rested her head back against the couch momentarily, a content sigh shuddering out of her as Noir slowly kissed and licked at her, nuzzling her face against her inner thighs. "Oh, _now_ you're all obedient," Panther teased, grinning down at her as she stroked the back of Noir's hair with one hand, "is this all it takes to break you?"

"I—!" Noir started indignantly, but no sooner had she moved her mouth away to speak than Panther shoved her back down again, and she closed her eyes as she groaned against the blonde's pussy, lapping at her eagerly. Like a true villain, Panther was using her greatest weakness against her. Ann was always so loud and vocal, and Haru would go down on her for hours if she'd let her, her girlfriend's wanton cries music to her ears.

The _fiend_. She'd get her back for this. Somehow.

When Noir did particularly well, sucking hard on Panther's clit or working her tongue at just the right angle, Ann forgot her role momentarily, gasping and letting her grip on Haru's fluffy hair turn into a tender, soft stroke. _"Oh,"_ she whispered, using the fingers of one hand to spread herself wider, giving her captive easier access. "That's a good girl." Noir practically melted, her content little "mm"s all but drowned out by the lewd, wet noises of her mouth on Panther's cunt.

Panther shifted slightly in her seat, and Noir gasped as she felt the top of Panther's boot press up between her legs, sending a jolt down her spine. "Keep going. Show me what that cute little mouth is good for and I'll let you get off against my leg," she said, her throaty laugh tinged with arousal, "like a puppy." Noir whined, unintentionally, grinding her hips down against the red vinyl, desperate for any friction she could get. It was difficult to maintain balance with her wrists still bound behind her back, and her legs trembled from holding herself up on her knees, but god, any muscle strain she'd have tomorrow was worth it.

It was never difficult to guess when Ann was close to coming, given how loud she was. Her moans pitched higher and her thighs trembled as she grabbed Noir's hair, brows furrowed. "Yesyesyes— _fuck_ , that's it, Haru, please, _Haru—_ " she babbled frantically, cutting herself off with a keening, ecstatic cry, and Noir didn't stop, letting Panther's orgasm ride out on her tongue, barely able to breathe from how hard Ann was riding her face and not caring even slightly. 

Begging "please" during orgasm probably counted as breaking the domme supervillain character, but Noir was too needy to notice. Panther lightly shoved Noir backwards onto the carpeted floor with a soft thud and pulled down the girl's shorts with hands that were still shaky from her afterglow. Her slender fingers traced lines up Noir's already wet thighs before stopping just short of her pussy.

"Beg for it," Panther whispered.

 _"Please!"_ Noir wailed, writhing desperately beneath her, still constrained by the ties around her wrists and ankles. "Please, Panther, I'll do anything, I surrender!"

Noir's eyes closed as Panther slipped two fingers inside her, which was a shame, since she missed out on the triumphant grin on the villain's face. Leaning down, Panther's curtain of blonde hair brushed against the side of Noir's face as she whispered in her ear while she fingerfucked her brutally hard and fast, curling her fingers inside her. "You're all mine," Panther hissed, and Noir cried out as her thumb circled her clit. "My toy. Helpless little damsel. Give in for me, come around my fingers, such a good girl—"

Noir came with a scream Ann had never heard before, tightening around her fingers like a vise. Ann let her ride it out, slowing her pace to something gentle and slow before pulling out.

"Wow," Ann laughed, untying Haru's wrists and ankles as she laid there, blissed out and beaming. "So… you had fun?"

Haru nodded rapidly, turning and snuggling up to Ann's side right there on the floor as soon as her arms and legs were free. Shirt torn open, shorts around her knees, hat… somewhere on the floor, and so, so happy. "You make a good villain," she said, and Ann stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head as she nestled into her arm.

"Hmm… I dunno. I think I could get meaner. And now," Ann said, eyes gleaming, "I've got _ideas_."

"So do I," Haru said, smirking mischievously.

"Oh?"

"We can't leave it off like this. Heroes always have to win in the end, after all."

"You're more than welcome to try…" Ann said, leaning in to whisper, "my Beauty Thief."

Haru shrieked with an embarrassment that was, for the first time that day, completely non-sexual.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kind of OOC for Haru? She's the one team member whose social link I haven't maxed yet because I couldn't get my proficiency up in time :'( But I just thought this would be such a cute scenario with her and Ann having admired heroes and villains growing up, so I wanted to write it.
> 
> Left out: the part where they awkwardly explain why they snuck off to a Palace alone to a very worried Futaba and beg her not to rat them out to the rest of the group.


End file.
